


Feel That Rush

by orphan_account



Series: I'll Make a Mercenary Out of You [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Historical AU, Humour, Jealous Iwa-chan, Jealousy, M/M, Mercenary!Iwa, Noble turned Mercenary!Oikawa, Swearing, iwaoi - Freeform, seriously this is such tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the bickering, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Kuroo and Bokuto failed to notice that the woman who was currently running her hands up and down Oikawa’s arm had suddenly stopped her motions to slide her hand right down to his palm, wrap the two in each other and pull his hand towards her thigh before leaving it there. Iwaizumi however,didnotice. He also noticed the way Oikawa’s face lit up in a blush and that wasit. He couldn’t take any more of this.“I’m going to fuckingdestroy her,” he seethed, standing up, leaving his seat and a group of shocked friends behind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! I am back only a day after finishing my initial story with this one-shot lmao I really couldn't stay away. I liked this universe a lot and was so fond of the characters I found it hard to stay away. plus I received some really positive comments about continuing this and who am I to say no? 
> 
> this can be read as a stand-alone! you don't have to have read the first part to get what's happening here. it's mostly just jealous!Iwa not being able to handle everyone fawning over Oikawa. but I would appreciate it if you read the first part *wink wink* ♥︎ 
> 
> no seriously, feel free to read this on its own. I tried to explain things as well as I could so that it wasn't confusing and dependent on the first part. I hope everyone enjoys! ^^

This had been a terrible idea. The absolute _worst_. It was suggested to make Iwaizumi feel miserable, to test his self control, his _patience_ , to remind him that he was supposed to be in control of his emotions. In hindsight, this was supposed to help them with their current job, to make their lives easier. No one was getting hurt and no one was in any real danger; so really, this was the perfect plan and it was incredibly easy too. It was all for the sake of the team and to gain that extra cash they were in desperate need of.

Oh _fuck it_. Iwaizumi couldn’t handle making up excuses for this pathetic idea that was Kuroo’s creation. If Iwaizumi didn’t know any better, he would say that the man had done this just to make him suffer.

He didn’t know how much longer he was going to last. He felt restricted in his seat, unable to do anything but _watch_. He was going to go absolutely insane. He was certain that he had already partially gone crazy, just _watching_ , staying _still_ , staying _away_. His grip around his beer glass tightened to the point where his knuckles had gone white and if he gripped the glass any harder, it was sure to break.

But Iwaizumi didn’t care. Couldn’t _bring himself to care_ because it was incredibly unfair having to sit there and watch Oikawa flirt, be hit on by some stupid wench for the sake of their job. He knew Oikawa wasn’t into it, or at least that’s what he told himself as he let his eyes take in the smile on Oikawa’s face. It was practiced, it wasn’t genuine but Iwaizumi hated that he dazzled his teeth and showed off his dimples all the same.

They didn’t have the same effect as when they were paired with the smile Iwaizumi knew and loved but he still hated that someone else got to see bits and pieces of Tooru’s best features. They were _his_. Oh wow, he sounded possessive, but he didn’t even care how he sounded. Not when he was subject to this kind of torture. If Iwaizumi wasn’t a grown man with a reputation to uphold he would have likely slammed his head against the wooden table they were sitting around and let out a choked sob.

As it so happened, they were in public and he _couldn’t_ do that.

“Iwaizumi, if you squeeze any harder you’re going to burst the glass,” Bokuto pointed out carefully.

“Does it look like I _give a shit_?” Iwaizumi snapped, not even bothering to glance in Bokuto’s direction. He was too preoccupied with keeping his eyes glued to Oikawa and the woman he was talking to. They were closer now. Was it Oikawa who had moved in or was it the lady? What did it matter because the effect the sudden proximity had on Iwaizumi was the same. He let out a low growl, which was supposed to have been only a groan but he couldn’t help it.

“Whoa, buddy, you’ve got to calm down. I’ve never seen you like this before,” Kuroo placed a hand on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. He turned his attention away from Oikawa and the vixen to shrug Kuroo’s arm off.

“You have no right to say anything. As far as I’m concerned _that_ ,” he jerked a thumb in Oikawa’s direction, “is _your_ fault,” Iwaizumi seethed.

He knew that it wasn’t entirely Kuroo’s fault. In fact, Oikawa had only agreed to the idea because everyone said it was ok, including Iwaizumi. To be fair, Iwaizumi hadn’t thought he would have gotten this _jealous_ of watching Oikawa flirt with someone else. It wasn’t like this was the first time they had pulled this stunt, and it wasn’t like this time he was doing anything different. It was all the same practiced, textbook methods that he was applying, so what was it about this scene that was getting to Iwaizumi more than the others?

“You know you agreed to this,” Kuroo defended himself, putting his hands up to his shoulder in defense. “I didn’t know it bothered you this much,” he sheepishly added in apology.

Iwaizumi felt the guilt settle in. His face twisted in concern for his friend. He had been a little harsh, hadn’t he? Immediately he opened his mouth to apologize but Kuroo continued, beating him to the punch.

“No, it’s alright, don’t apologize. It was a little insensitive of me to suggest Oikawa do something like that. You do know that he only agreed because you said you were fine with it, don’t you?” he asked, looking guilty.

The guilt on Kuroo’s face served to make Iwaizumi feel worse than he already did. He glanced at Oikawa when Kuroo mentioned him and for a moment, his guilt had been replaced by renewed anger but it was quick as Hanamaki started speaking and Iwaizumi’s attention was pulled back to the group around him.

“I think I should apologize for egging him on in this as well. It was insensitive of all of us,” he agreed, giving Iwaizumi a wry smile. Matsukawa and Bokuto murmured their agreement and Iwaizumi felt his heart swell with pride at being able to call these wonderful idiots his family.

Sure they were stupid at times and couldn’t take things seriously when he wanted them to but they were also there for him when it counted the most. And they _cared_. That much had never been questionable but hearing their words and seeing the remorseful looks on their faces served to prove their intent all the same. Iwaizumi shook his head, reminded himself that he _was_ overreacting and that there was nothing to worry about. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself then spoke to his friends.

“Don’t apologize. Kuroo’s right, I did agree to this,” he agreed. “It’s just kind of hard watching him do _that_ so naturally,” Iwaizumi mumbled, embarrassed at having admitted his jealousy aloud. Not that he had been particularly good at hiding his feelings up until then. Just because he had voiced his thoughts now didn’t mean that the others didn’t already know what was up with him.

He heard laughter ensue around him but instead of making his mood worse, it was kind of relieving. It was good to know that his uncharacteristic snapping hadn’t put a damper on the situation.

“He _is_ good at it, isn’t he?” Hanamaki agreed. Iwaizumi couldn’t even deny it if he wanted to. Oikawa was an absolute natural, which was a double-edged sword for him. On one hand, it got getting information out of weak women and sometimes even men easy. On the other hand, it was probably going to send Iwaizumi to an early grave.

Every time he saw Oikawa laugh and lean his head forward, as if he was _so_ interested in what the person he was trying to con was saying, Iwaizumi felt himself lose a few years off his life. It took all of his willpower to remain seated and let Oikawa do his thing.

It had come as a surprise that getting information via _flirting_ of all things would be Oikawa’s speciality. When Oikawa first joined their group, Iwaizumi had been fully prepared to let him just _be_ there. A pretty face, someone to talk to, as a friend, as a _partner_. Gods, he didn’t know what exactly he was going to get Oikawa to help with but what he did know was that he wanted Oikawa there.

Then one day Kuroo and Oikawa came back from their trip to the market to try out a theory Kuroo had, which had been a success. He deemed Oikawa the perfect distraction. He recalled the story of how Oikawa was great at keeping the attention anyone who was weak to his looks. Now Iwaizumi _knew_ Oikawa was good looking and he had been subject to increased stares in their direction ever since Oikawa joined the group. However, he had never put much thought into it until Kuroo had brought up his _terrible_ idea. It was then that Iwaizumi realized that _yes_ Oikawa was fucking beautiful but if they put Kuroo’s idea to use, there would be times where Iwaizumi would no longer have control.

If there was one thing he hated above all, it was not being in control of a situation. He didn’t want to sit on the sidelines and let Oikawa do all the work for starters. But he also didn’t want to sit there and watch other people fawn over _his_ boyfriend.

But before he could get a word in otherwise, Bokuto, Hanamaki and Matsukawa had jumped in on the idea, claiming Kuroo was a genius and wondering why none of them had thought of it before. Iwaizumi searched Oikawa’s face; he had looked a little nervous but not unhappy and it was looking at Oikawa’s grin that made Iwaizumi give in.

He knew Oikawa felt like he was holding them back and no matter how many times Iwaizumi tried to convince him that wasn’t the case, Oikawa was stubbornly convinced of his thought. In Iwaizumi’s mind, letting Oikawa do this, do something that only he would be able to pull off was the best way to prove that he really did have value and that he did belong with them.

It was that thought that had driven Iwaizumi to agree. He didn’t want to hold Oikawa back and make him feel like a burden even though he _wasn’t_. If it meant putting his feelings on a backburner and allowing Oikawa to shine in a way that was unique only to him, Iwaizumi would do it.

The first few times had been extremely tame. Oikawa accidentally bumped into the person he was supposed to be distracting, smiled his perfect smile, showed his intelligence with a few unknown facts that were sure to wow whoever it was he was speaking to and overall charmed them with his looks.

In fact, the very first time they used this newfound ability of Oikawa's, it was to swipe a few apples from a stall in the market that Iwaizumi _knew_ was charging way more than they should have been. They tried to stay away from taking food just as a personal rule but this time he hadn’t been too bothered by it.

The second time they used Oikawa’s distraction-technique, it had been in the middle of the main road near dusk. They were supposed to grab a particular scroll off a scholar who was travelling with daughter. Something about the scroll having importance. Iwaizumi didn’t really know the details of it because that had been a job and he tried not to ask too many questions about a task that someone else assigned, as long as it was straightforward and simple enough to carry out.

That time, Oikawa had targeted the daughter, but once the father had heard Oikawa’s stories of his tutelage, he was on board as well. Probably because an intelligent father wanted nothing more than an intelligent son-in-law for his marriage-age daughter. The thought had rubbed Iwaizumi the wrong way a little but they got what they needed and the payout was large so he wasn’t troubled about the idea for too long.

The third time Oikawa was used as bate had been in a dingy sake shop that saw too many illegal workers and shady men. Iwaizumi hated places like that because they always stank of bad alcohol, sweat and dark smoke. It was the kind of place he stayed away from on principle but the person they were looking for liked to hang out in that shop so they had no other choice, and no better location to carry out their job.

“Damn, he’s a complete natural,” Matsukawa had whispered to Iwaizumi at the time. As if Iwaizumi didn’t have eyes. As if he wasn’t able to see the way the woman brought her face increasingly closer to Oikawa’s until they were only a few millimeters apart. He had heard the sharp intake of breath then, probably from Bokuto, but Iwaizumi couldn’t turn around to care. His eyes had been glued to Oikawa to see what he would do, but Iwaizumi had nothing to worry about.

Slowly but surely, Oikawa put some distance between himself and his companion. She had drank enough by that point to give him what he wanted and they had left the shop without so much as an incident. That had been the first time that Iwaizumi actually felt something akin to rage watching Oikawa.

But he didn’t have much time to dwell on his thoughts because the next few jobs they had taken on had nothing to do with people and more to do with animals. It was relaxing to get a break from the towns and villages and the annoying people who seemed to constantly vie for Oikawa’s attention.

At the time, Iwaizumi had shrugged the thought off as nothing important. He had been relieved to get away from their usual jobs _because_ they were the usual jobs. He had deemed that he just needed a change of pace, a change of scenery. And while they were away, he hadn’t felt any sudden urges to punch someone, punch _something_ so he hadn’t given the reason for those feelings any more thought.

Now they were back though and he could _very clearly_ pinpoint the source of those negative, gut-wrenching, heart-clenching feelings. Of course it was Oikawa all along. Or more specifically, watching Oikawa with _someone else_ that made him feel that way.

Iwaizumi had never considered himself a possessive person but seeing the way Oikawa leaned forward of his own accord now made him want to march over to the table, grab Oikawa’s hand and declare for everyone in the room who Oikawa was really interested in. _Him_.

Right?

 _Oh fuck no, not now of all times Iwaizumi_. This was the worst possible moment to be doubtful of Oikawa’s feelings towards him. The man liked Iwaizumi, he had _run away_ for Iwaizumi. He was constantly telling Iwaizumi how much he liked him and how glad he was that they met. How could someone so affectionate, so _sincere_ lie to him? He couldn’t. That was the sensible and correct answer. Above all, Iwaizumi was pretty good at reading Oikawa and Oikawa himself was an absolutely terrible liar. If any of the things he had said had been anything but honest, Iwaizumi liked to think he would have been able to see right through him.

So then why was he feeling so doubtful all of a sudden? The mixture of guilt, jealousy and alcohol swirling in his stomach wasn’t doing anything to help him think rationally.

“Iwaizumi,” Bokuto called, breaking Iwaizumi out of his own personal pity party. “Do you want a refill?” he asked, holding up the newly filled pitcher.

“Yes, _please_ ,” he groaned. Anything to help him get through this night watching Oikawa flirt with some stupid wench who was probably twice his age. In hindsight, the alcohol was going to only muddle his thoughts further and make him more aggravated but it was a temporary solution. Besides, he couldn’t just sit there and glare daggers at Oikawa as much as he wanted to. He needed to do _something_ and having a full glass of beer to sip gave him something to do, even if it was terrible for him.

“You dumbass, I don’t think he needs more,” Kuroo chided, trying to pull the pitcher away from Bokuto but Iwaizumi got to it before Kuroo did and refilled his own glass.

“Iwaizumi, be smart about this,” Matsukawa warned as Iwaizumi took a large gulp, then another, and another, until the liquid was gone. He glared at Bokuto who nodded and refilled his once again, empty glass. He saw the others share a nervous look but he narrowed his eyes and no one said or did anything else.

This time, Iwaizumi sipped at his drink slowly because he was aware of the stares on his back, and because he knew he was going to wake up with a _killer_ hangover if he didn’t slow down his pace a little. He let his eyes roam the rest of the shop until they landed back on Oikawa and the woman he was talking to.

Iwaizumi was satisfied to see that they had more space between them than the last time his eyes landed on them. Or maybe that was his brain making things up to comfort him. Whatever it was, the scene prevented his mood from worsening and his anger from increasing. That wasn’t to say that he wasn’t in a bad mood or that he wasn’t angry because he _was_.

He heard Hanamaki start a conversation next to him but he wasn’t really paying attention. How could he when Oikawa was _right there_ , talking to someone like he wanted to go home with them. _Come on, snap out of it, Oikawa likes you, you dumbass_ , he reminded himself. He had to physically shake his head to rid the thoughts but it seemed to do the trick. Maybe the alcohol was getting to him. How many glasses had he had again?

That should have been an indication to stop but he didn’t. Instead, he raised his lips and sipped again, one hand fit snugly around his glass while the other gripped the edge of the table, giving him something sturdy to hold onto as well as prevent him from taking all of his frustration out on the glass in front of him.

He watched Oikawa laugh again, this time lightly and from this angle, it actually looked genuine. Iwaizumi caught sight of Oikawa’s dimples and he felt his heart beat faster. _Goddamn_. How could someone be so beautiful? So perfect?

And great, he felt the immense urge to rush over there and pull Oikawa into his arms again. He really needed a better handle on his feelings.

“Do you think maybe it’d be better if you left?” Matsukawa asked. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to go on.

“And what? Let that wench have her way with him?” Iwaizumi asked. It had been the first time he had ever insulted someone who hadn’t done anything to him personally, which didn’t go unnoticed by others at the table. They burst into laughter, not even trying to hide their amusement at Iwaizumi’s expense.

“ _What_?” he seethed when a full thirty seconds had passed and the laughter hadn’t subsided. People were starting to stare at them. He glanced in Oikawa’s direction to see if he was looking their way too but no, he was too engrossed in his own conversation, stuck in that private booth with the sliding shouji. Ugh. Iwaizumi’s only solace was that the door was open and that he could see Oikawa perfectly clearly.

“You just called her a _wench_ oh gods, Iwaizumi, you have it bad,” Kuroo laughed, wiping away a tear from his eyes. Whether he had done it to be dramatic or whether he was actually crying from laughing so hard was beyond him. What Iwaizumi did know was that if Kuroo didn’t stop his theatrics in the next three seconds, he was going to leave this place with a black eye.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked defensively. “Ok but have you _seen_ that terrible woman sitting next to him? Look at her, no really, _look at her_ ,” Iwaizumi insisted, a little too loudly and Matsukawa had to cover Iwaizumi’s mouth with a hand to avoid him from saying anything else too incriminating.

Iwaizumi was wholly unimpressed at being restricted and licked at the inside of Matsukawa’s palm to make the man let go of his mouth. “What the fuck?” he asked wiping his hand against Iwaizumi’s shirt.

“Don’t do that,” Iwaizumi shrugged, before turning to look at Oikawa and then back to the others around the table. “Did you guys look? Did you see how… see how _ugly_ she is?” Iwaizumi asked laughing a little. “I mean, she doesn’t even stand a chance. Look at how beautiful Tooru looks in comparison,” he sighed. “Oh shit, he’s _too beautiful for me_ ,” Iwaizumi wailed burying his head in his hands.

“That’s it, I’m cutting you off,” Hanamaki announced grabbing Iwaizumi’s glass out of his hands and moving the pitcher to the other side of the table. “No one else is allowed to order any more drinks so that he doesn’t accidentally steal them. And Bokuto, you’re on caretaker duty tomorrow morning since you let the last two glasses happen.”

“What? _No fair_!” Bokuto screeched, appalled. “You know how bad Iwaizumi is when he has a hangover. Bro, don’t do this to me. Don’t let me die this way,” he cried dramatically, but Hanamaki didn’t seem to be having any of Bokuto’s complaints. Matsukawa and Kuroo backed him up, much to Bokuto’s dismay who looked just about ready to stomp into a fit.

Iwaizumi wasn’t listening, he was too busy rubbing his head against his palms, wondering what was stopping Oikawa from leaving him too. He didn’t hate this situation because it made him feel jealous. Well he _did_ hate having to see Oikawa flirt with people that weren’t him, to smile at people that weren’t him, but that wasn’t the biggest issue here.

The truth was, Iwaizumi hated that he had to watch Oikawa flirt with a _pretty_ girl. She wasn’t even old. He had been trying to convince himself that Oikawa was talking to some ugly hag but that wasn’t the case. He was talking to a pretty lady who seemed nice, ignoring the fact that she was trying to steal Iwaizumi’s boyfriend. He knew for a fact that she had lots of money and that everyone in the room was looking at her but she was only looking at Oikawa. They looked stupidly happy and _perfect_ sitting there with one another.

Ugh. He _hated_ this. He especially hated it when she flipped her hair over her shoulder and pushed Oikawa’s shoulder lightly. Gross. Iwaizumi made gagging sounds, which seemed to draw the attention of his friends.

“You’re not going to throw up are you?” Kuroo questioned, moving away slightly to make room for Iwaizumi if he did in fact throw up.

“I might, if she tries any harder,” Iwaizumi responded sullenly, nodding his head in Oikawa’s direction.

“Man, I love drunk Iwaizumi. He’s so funny,” Bokuto laughed.

“Yes, because seeing me miserable is so funny,” Iwaizumi mumbled. He knew that wasn't what Bokuto meant but he didn’t care. His anger had subsided and made way for _pity_. Ah yes, his favourite stage of being drunk. He didn’t know when the last time he had been this drunk was. All he’d had was beer… on an empty stomach. But he wasn’t a lightweight! He knew how to take alcohol like a pro! Fuck, his feelings really were messing with him.

“Don’t worry Iwaizumi, Oikawa really likes you. He won’t do anything. Look, he’s not even touching her,” Hanamaki pointed out, trying to make Iwaizumi feel better.

He _knew_ Oikawa wouldn’t do anything. That wasn't the kind of person Oikawa was. But Iwaizumi wasn’t worried about Oikawa anymore. He was worried about his companion who hadn’t taken her hand off his shoulder since having shoved at it a few moments earlier.

“Oh what the fuck? Is she for real?” Iwaizumi growled. He couldn’t even distract himself with drinking anymore now that Hanamaki had cut him off. What was he supposed to do besides stare _right at_ Oikawa and the handsy bitch? “I swear, she better not go any lower,” Iwaizumi threatened to no one in particular as he watched her move her hand up and down Oikawa’s arm sensually.

“Maybe we should stop him,” Bokuto suggested. “This has been going on for longer than Oikawa normally takes. Maybe this one is a bust,” he suggested.

“Good idea, pull him out,” Matsukawa agreed, eyeing Iwaizumi’s narrowing eyes warily.

“Kuroo, you do it. Pretend like you know him from somewhere and start a conversation. I’d tell Bokuto but he’d probably blab about the real reason he was there,” Matsukawa laughed.

“What the fuck? Why does everyone pick on me? I’m not an idiot,” Bokuto protested.

In the bickering, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Kuroo and Bokuto failed to notice that the woman who was currently running her hands up and down Oikawa’s arm had suddenly stopped her motions to slide her hand right down to his palm, wrap the two in each other and pull his hand towards her thigh before leaving it there. Iwaizumi however, _did_ notice. He also noticed the way Oikawa’s face lit up in a blush and that was _it_. He couldn’t take any more of this.

“I’m going to fucking _destroy her_ ,” he seethed, standing up, leaving his seat and a group of shocked friends behind. He heard whispers behind him telling each other to stop him but none of them actually stood up. Good, because Iwaizumi would have no qualms throwing a punch their way if anyone got between him and his path to Oikawa.

He reached where the two were sitting just as the woman removed her hand from Oikawa’s to slide close the shouji and really make it a private booth. Iwaizumi easily slid his hand on the door, preventing it from budging.

“Sorry, I can’t let you do that,” he grinned, but there was no warmth in it. His smile was all menace and wrath, and Oikawa seemed to have picked up on it as his eyes went wide. He shook his head at Iwaizumi, probably urging him to leave but that just pissed Iwaizumi off more and reinforced the idea that he was going to _stay_.

No wait, better yet, he was going to leave _with_ Oikawa.

“Get up,” he commanded and the woman looked shocked at having been spoken to like that. She opened her mouth to probably yell an insult at him or demand an apology but Iwaizumi didn’t care what she wanted. He put up a hand to silence her. “Not you. I couldn't care less about you,” he added, and was satisfied to see her jaw drop.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa began, speaking for the first time since he arrived. “What are you doing? Are you drunk?” he questioned, shocked at seeing Iwaizumi like this for the first time, ever. Iwaizumi liked to think he was a very composed and reasonable man, but something about seeing Oikawa be _touched_ like that by someone who wasn’t him had him throwing composure and reason out the window.

“ _No_ , well, yes but that’s not important. What is important is that you get up and leave with me, _right now_ ,” Iwaizumi huffed, leaning against the doorframe to prevent it from shutting on him. He shoved the shouji all the way open, holding it in place with his foot as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was completely unimpressed and slowly losing all of his patience.

“Iwa-chan, I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” Oikawa began but Iwaizumi wasn’t having any of his arguing. Not right now. Not when he had been subjected to the torture that was Oikawa flirting with someone that wasn’t him for the better portion of the night. Right now, he just wanted Oikawa to comply and leave with him _dammit_.

“Listen up Shittykawa, we’re leaving,” he bent down to tug at Oikawa’s wrist. Despite his protests, Oikawa didn’t hold back when Iwaizumi urged him to get up. He let Iwaizumi wrap his hand around his wrist and he let himself be pulled away from the woman. Iwaizumi didn’t give Oikawa a chance to turn around and explain anything, as he steered Oikawa back towards their table.

Iwaizumi did however turn his own head back and flipped the woman off. He looked smug at her appalled face and to rub in the fact that he was taking Oikawa away even further, he went ahead and put his arm around Oikawa’s shoulder.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined when the eyes of everyone in the shop were on them, but he didn’t seem genuinely upset with the attention. In fact, Iwaizumi swore he saw a small smile on Oikawa’s face. In his one-track mind to getting Oikawa the hell away from the terrible woman who had her paws all over him, he hadn’t exactly considered Oikawa’s feelings in all of this.

“That’s it, you’re banned from drinking for a _month_ ,” Hanamaki ordered the moment Iwaizumi returned with Oikawa.

“Fuck you,” Iwaizumi replied, not really concerned. He was too happy having Oikawa back to really care much about Hanamaki’s punishment. Besides, how was he supposed to stop Iwaizumi anyway? Iwaizumi wasn’t drunk enough to forget that every time they wrestled, it was always Iwaizumi who came out on top.

“That was pretty hot though,” Bokuto admired. “The way you swooped in and stopped the door from closing right at the perfect moment. Pretty cool man, I have to hand it to you,” he continued, smiling brightly.

“ _Thank you_ ,” Iwaizumi laughed. “At least someone appreciated my actions.” He _was_ pretty proud of that moment and he was glad that someone noticed and appreciated it for what it was. To be honest though, Iwaizumi would have ripped the shouji open if he had to but that might have gotten him kicked out of the shop. The last thing they needed was more attention.

“Iwa-chan, that was so embarrassing,” Oikawa complained. “I totally had that handled. You didn’t have to come save me,” he insisted.

Iwaizumi snorted. “Right, you had that completely handled,” he started with a roll of his eyes. “In fact, you handled it _so_ well that you even got your hands all over her.”

That was unfair. He _knew_ it was unfair. He had _seen_ the woman take Oikawa’s hand and put it on her thigh with her own hands. Iwaizumi was completely aware that Oikawa had no part in it and that the moment his hand was free, he had pulled it back. He _knew_ Oikawa was just doing his job: a job that they had all agreed he was capable of doing. Iwaizumi could lay out the facts and repeat them over and over again, yet he couldn’t help the spiteful words from tumbling out of his mouth.

He regretted them the moment they were out though. The way Oikawa’s face fell and his embarrassed flush was replaced with an angered one made Iwaizumi’s insides writhe in guilt. Gods, he was such an _asshole_.

“Thanks then, I guess you did have to come help me after all considering how useless I am,” Oikawa answered evenly, standing up off his seat and turning away before Iwaizumi or anyone else had a chance to stop him.

“Oh fuck, I’m so stupid,” Iwaizumi grumbled, standing up and walking after Oikawa. He didn’t have to turn around to know that he was probably getting a lot of shaking heads and exasperated looks in his direction. Dammit, he _knew_ he was stupid. He didn’t need the confirmation from those closest to him.

“Oikawa, hey, wait,” Iwaizumi grabbed at Oikawa’s sleeve once he had made it out of the shop. Oikawa had somehow managed to dash out of there and was already half-way down the street when Iwaizumi caught up to him.

“ _What_?” Oikawa asked, clearly angry. Iwaizumi saw his eyes reflect the light of the stars above and _oh no_ were those tears? He felt like an even bigger dick than he knew he was. He had let his feelings get the best of him and he had hurt Oikawa in the process.

“I didn’t mean what I said. You _are_ capable of handling yourself,” he fidgeted with the sleeves of his shirt.

“Right, is that all? I’ll be heading back then,” Oikawa said curtly before turning his head to walk back in the direction of wherever it was that he was heading.

“No that’s not all. Oikawa, _listen_ ,” he pleaded and Oikawa must have heard the desperation in his voice because he stopped in his tracks to turn his attention towards Iwaizumi. “I was an asshole. I should have let you do your job and for that, I’m sorry,” he apologized. “What I won’t apologize for though is being jealous of watching someone else touch you and seeing you smile at them like you really wanted to be there,” he admitted. “I’m not accusing you of anything, but I do think I owe it to you to tell you the truth.” Iwaizumi’s heart was beating out of his chest in anticipation. The stunned look Oikawa was giving him wasn’t helping his heart rate at all.

“ _Iwa-chan_ ,” Oikawa let out softly. “You were jealous?” he asked, confused.

“Of course I was,” Iwaizumi answered immediately. “Who wouldn’t be? Have you seen yourself, Tooru, you’re beautiful,” he whispered, moving in closer to let his hand trace the outline of Oikawa’s jaw. He felt something wet hit his hand and realized that Oikawa really was crying now.

 _Shit_. Had he said something wrong?

“I’m sorry,” he said worriedly, but to his further confusion Oikawa just laughed. “You’re so stupid, Iwa-chan. I’m not crying because you said something wrong. I’m crying because you said something _right_.” A few more tears slipped down his face and got caught in Iwaizumi’s hand. Iwaizumi had never been good at comforting crying people and he seemed to especially be at a loss when it concerned Oikawa.

The conversation with Oikawa had sobered him up enough to at least be able to think a little more clearly. He did the only thing he could think of and brought his lips to meet Oikawa’s. The kiss was a little wet and salty from Oikawa’s tears but not unpleasant. He swallowed the choked sob Oikawa had gathered in his mouth and was happy to see that the tears had stopped.

Iwaizumi brought one hand to fist through Oikawa’s hair and bring Oikawa’s body closer to him while the other hand tangled itself in Oikawa’s hands. It wasn’t anything extravagant but it still left him breathless when he pulled back. Oikawa had that kind of effect on him though.

“Are you still upset?” he asked carefully having caught his breath but maintaining the proximity between him and Oikawa.

“No,” Oikawa laughed and gods, Iwaizumi wanted to be able to frame that moment forever. His smile was beautiful, like every other part of him.

“Are you still mad at me?” he continued.

“I’m not,” Oikawa smiled. Iwaizumi felt relief flood his body at the confirmation. “Let’s go back,” Oikawa laughed, pulling Iwaizumi by the hand.

“You know you’re walking in the wrong direction. Our place is the other way,” Iwaizumi laughed, kissing Oikawa’s lips lightly when he made an annoyed face at Iwaizumi’s correction.

“Psh, I _knew_ that,” he insisted but seemed pleased at having Iwaizumi’s attention on him. Oikawa leaned further into Iwaizumi’s side, allowing him to wrap his arms more snugly around Oikawa’s shoulder.

“It’s alright. You know I love your terrible sense of direction. After all, it’s what let us meet,” he smiled, then turned his head before Oikawa could see the blush that had crept up his face.

“Aww, Iwa-chan is such a romantic,” Oikawa teased but the pleased expression on his face was hard to miss.

Iwaizumi could look at that face for the rest of his life. In fact, that’s exactly what he planned on doing. Oikawa was all soft smiles and brilliant eyes. He was light giggles and deep dimples, smooth hair and pouty lips. He had the nicest teeth and the nicest voice. But it was his personality that struck Iwaizumi the hardest. He was constantly surprising Iwaizumi with how amazing and intelligent he was and how he absolutely _shined_ no matter where he went and what he did.

And here he was, sharing all of that greatness with Iwaizumi because he genuinely wanted to. Iwaizumi still couldn’t believe it but Oikawa really was his partner, and he intended to keep it that way for as long as he could.

Oikawa had leaned his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder as they made their way down the cobbled stone path slowly. Iwaizumi instinctively leaned his head to press a soft kiss to the top of Oikawa’s head before mumbling a quiet, “I love you.”

It didn’t even take Oikawa a moment of hesitation to reply. “I love you too, Iwa-chan,” he exhaled, smiling so wide that Iwaizumi could feel it press up against his chest.

He didn’t know how fate had let him meet Oikawa, but it had happened against all odds. All he could do was thank his lucky stars and swear on every deity possible that he would make Oikawa as happy as the man made him.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, that was the v first time they said 'I love you' *cries over her own fic* WHY AM I LIKE THIS?
> 
> ngl, I wrote this whole thing just to be able to write a jealous Iwa-chan bc who else doesn't like the idea of Iwa-chan wanting Oikawa all to himself? Oikawa is my favourite and I want to protect him forever. I'm glad Iwa-chan will be able to do that for me haha.
> 
> I think I'll leave this as an open series and add to it when I find the muse. 
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated! ♥︎


End file.
